


No More Lonely Snowflakes

by MutePoetess



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't ship them, You can ship it if you want, but you can read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutePoetess/pseuds/MutePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on a tumblr post about Elsa and Jack meeting and realizing that they're not as alone as the thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Lonely Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Jelsa, but I am very enamored with the idea of Elsa and Jack as best friends. There was a tumblr post that got me to thinking about how good they would be for each other because Jack wouldn't have to be so lonely anymore and Elsa wouldn't have to worry about accidentally hurting Jack.

            It was ruined, everything was ruined. All hope was lost. She had lost control and now everyone knew that she was a monster. _Sorceress_ , they had called her. _Witch!_ People had recoiled, mothers pulled their children close, and oh, the fear in their eyes. The tears almost froze on Elsa’s face as she ran across the fjord, water turning to ice beneath her feet with every step. She could never go back, not now.

            She could hear Anna crying out her name behind her, but Elsa knew that her little sister would be better off without her there. Let them coronate Anna, let her rule. Elsa would stay away, far away where she wouldn’t hurt anybody ever again. Arendelle would be safe. Anna would be safe.

            She didn’t stop on the other side of the fjord, but kept running through the falling snow, up into the mountains until she couldn’t see the kingdom anymore. Exhausted and sore, Elsa finally slumped down against a tree, the silence punctuated only by her quiet sobs… and then a voice.

            “What’s wrong?”

            Elsa gasped and look up, immediately on her guard. A boy not much younger than her stood in front of her, barefoot in the snow. His hair was white and his eyes were icy blue, and he held a crooked staff. “Who are you?” she asked sharply, forcing her voice to be steady.

            “My name is Jack. Here, let me help you,” he said, reaching a hand out to her.

            “Stay away from me,” she said, wrapping her arms tightly about herself and giving him a hard look.

            His eyes were soft and voice quiet as he said, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

            “But I might hurt you,” Elsa said, struggling to keep her voice from breaking.

            The boy, Jack, smiled at her. “Nah, of course you won’t,” he said, leaning toward her, hand still outstretched to help her up.

            “I said stay away!” Elsa shouted, slapping his hand away.

            Where her ungloved hand smacked against his wrist, there was suddenly a tiny explosion of snowflakes and ice crystals. The boy held his hand up and inspected the dusting of ice laced across it. His eyes were wide with shock and Elsa was just waiting for him to start shouting like the people in Arendelle had, but his voice came only in an awed whisper.

            “I’m not the only one,” he breathed. He looked at her again, and then at her hand, still poised in midair due to her surprise, and slowly he raised his own hand to meet it.

            “What are you doing?!” Elsa exclaimed, withdrawing, “I could hurt you!”

            “No,” Jack said, crouching down in front her, his staff resting in the crook of his arm, “no, it’s okay, look.” He showed her his hand, and how the ice crystals were fading, leaving his hand unharmed. “I can do what you can,” he continued, “watch.” He gave his fingers a twirl and suddenly there were several snowflakes dancing between his fingertips. Elsa’s eyes widened. He stopped, and the snowflakes fell to the ground. She watched them fall before looking up at Jack again. “Take my hand,” he said with a small smile.

            Tentatively, Elsa reached up holding her hand inches from his and pausing, then after a long moment, closing the gap, pressing her palm to his. Ice spread out over their hands, spiraling in beautiful fractals. He smiled more, watching her expression of wonder, and squeezed her hand. “Everything’s okay. You can’t hurt me.”


End file.
